Lemons Worth A Thousand Words
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A series of one-shot lemon chapters, containing RWBY characters and various OC's and FC's as well. Very little restriction to chapter content, but no M/M. I know from trying I can't write that. Uploads will occur as my personal life allows me. Any creator will be credited and linked if their content is used or mentioned.
1. Salts of the Erth (Yang x Mike Erth)

Bumblebee's tires screeched against the asphalt of one of Vale's more undesirable streets. The place was like a ghetto after a bombing run. Fortunately, Yang was no stranger to this particular area, or the criminal (or criminally poor) denizens that littered the foul stinking back alleys.

Despite all the graffiti, piles of trash and drum-barrel fires, one place stood out. Immaculate. A neon oasis in a grotty grey desert, The Bella Note. A regular patron, whenever her free time would permit, Yang knew most of the staff, quite intimately, and they in-turn knew much of her. She had decided to swing round for a quick bit of "Stress Relief". But was instantly drawn to a particular interaction, somebody new. Somebody she'd enjoy having her way with. Yang pictured it... her hands roaming all through that short, spiky forest atop his head, then having her large chest pressed up against his larger, more muscular one.

She wandered over to the bar, her half-skirt, and hips, swaying a little bit more than usual, and began talking to Vertie, the Barkeep for the night. She ordered a Strawberry Sunrise and then asked who the new guy was.

"That's Mike Erth, just arrived this week."

She continued her questions. "How big is he? What is he like? Can I have him later?" And Vertie responded in his sleazy, not quite legitimate barman voice.

"First, I have no idea how big he is, just that he has to lower his head whenever he wants to come in the front door." Yang looked to the door, estimating it to be close to 7 feet tall. "Second, If his three most recent patrons are anything to go by, kid has stamina for days. He had 2 of them in a private room for 7 hours, and none of them walked straight after their time was up."

Yang jumped in. "Who were these 'Patrons'?"

"Some floozies from Atlas that flew in to watch the Festival. You know rich girls love the rough stuff better than most. Say, did you ever try getting into the Heiress' Schnee-string?"

Yang looked at him incredulously, "I can't believe you made a dad-level joke in a sex club. Isn't that against your rules or whatever, no stupid corny shit?"

Ignoring the previous comment, he continued. "Thirdly, he's off in 5 minutes, you want him, he's yours. Oh,and don't mind the fact that he's only got his underwear on, still waiting on the custom order shirt and trousers for him."

 _7 minutes later_

After nudging past people to meet 'Mike' she was shocked to find the top of her head only reached his shoulders. When Mike felt eyes on him he turned and lowered his head slightly.

"Blonde, Lilac eyes, boyshorts and two melon halves where your tits should be. You must be Yang."

"How did you..."

"You made an impression on some of the men... and women here. Long story short, you are a notorious lady." The two turned when they heard giggles from a small crowd of female employees.

"20 Lien says it's him." Came one light, wispy voice.

"50 says it's Yang Xiao Large" was heard in a husky, seductive tone.

The blonde brawler spoke up. "What are you betting on?"

Mike sniggered, "They're betting on which one of us fucks the other into a coma, they've been doing that since they noticed you walk in here."

Yang grabbed his arm, "Which room is yours?" He pointed it out to her before she got one last drink in.

The bustiest member of Team RWBY was only in her underwear when Mike returned. "Like what you..." The notorious Yang stopped silent when she saw a bulge in his briefs, close to 8 inches long. She dropped to her knees as clear liquid began spilling from her lips, both sets of them. He wasn't fully hard yet, and he was still the biggest she'd seen.

Crawling forward she freed the small pillar of meat from it's cotton cage and began licking and sucking at it like a wanton whore, or a child with a popsicle. Planting a kiss at his crotch, her tongue began licking a trail up the shaft, circling the tip of his head for nearly a minute then down the other side.

Standing up and removing her own lower confines, which were now more damp patch than anything else, she straddled his length and attempted suffocation by Vale-kissing* all the while making sure that her temporary seat was as wet as she was.

Prying the buxom beauty off of himself, Mike used his large frame to hold Yang off the ground, while he began rubbing his thick rod against the leaking junction betwixt her legs, he swore that he heard Yang moan out.

He leaned in right next to her ear. "I. Want. To. Feel. Those. Delicious. Globes. Around. My. Cock. " emphasising each and every word with a progressively harder tap against the blonde's clit, her pitch getting higher as well. Flipping themselves round and practically throwing Yang onto the table in the middle of the room, his obelisk of flesh quickly found its way between her globes and the thrusting began.

As sweat induced moans and slaps began flying freely from the maws of them both, the blonde leaned forward, locking his acorn sized head and half an inch of his shaft in her mouth, making a wet popping sound every time she had to release it for breathing. Finally, Mike began spurting his seed... as he pulled out of Yang's mouth, leaving her coughing and spluttering. When her eyes had stopped watering enough for her to see clearly, what she saw was that he was still ready for more. Seizing the opportunity, she leapt onto Mike, pushing him to the floor and keeping him there. In his shock, he didn't notice the golden-locked fighter line her maidenhood up with her main desire at the immediate moment. Half-dazed from the fall, she was six inches down on him before he knew what was what.

"I see somebody's enjoying themselves with **my** body." he quipped. "Do you want to know a couple secrets?" Mike asked.

Yang responded with some kind of affirmation.

"3 things. One, I'm a horse faunus. Two, you are the best lay I've had so far. And Three..." He was cut off by his partner beginning sudden, sharp drops onto Little Mike.

" _Hngh_! Three, I'm not even fully hard yet. At my biggest, fourteen long, two and a half wide." Yang's eyes began gleaming with delight at that moment.

"Go on then. I can take it." She sighed between panted breaths. With every thrust and proceeding slapping noise, she could feel the mass of flesh within her grow, little by little, until a noticeable bulge began forming just above her precious place.

Eventually, it pressed up against the entry to her womb. Yang turned her now pleasure-filled gaze up towards Mike, who she could tell wasn't holding his load in for much longer. So, she took the first step, using her legs to pull Mike flush against her, just then realising the potential consequences of that action. One thrust later and her mind was too hazy with want, and her passage filling up with seed too much, to care. She spent the next few minutes staring laxly at the ceiling, catching her weighted breaths, as her twins mounds bounced and a small pool of pearl-white goop began to form on the floor between her legs.

The blonde bombshell then sat upright when Mike said he was done for the night, she ran blocking the door with her naked form. "Not until I get one last shot at you."

"Yang..."

"No. You are not leaving until you bury that fucking lance inside me, One. More. Time!"

He looked at her, then his manhood. "Okay, one more time, but after that I'm done." Mike moved forward to claim her pussy again, but a hand against his chest stopped him. The other hand kept a solid, but not tight grip on his dick as she turned to present her rear to him. Mike could tell what she was after. "Yang, the last time I did this, it took three hours before I was small enough to remove."

Undeterred, she pressed is mushroom tip to her asshole. She started hissing as the well lubricated phallus began widening her still-virgin rear to a new width. Her mouth opened at the popping sound when she lost her anal virginity, and began quivering as it slowly started getting deeper and deeper and bigger and bigger. The quivering turned into yelps once she was being pressed flush against his waist for the second duration that night. She began noticing that he was considerably rougher than earlier, she considered asking him about it, that was before her face was pressed against the velvety softness of the carpet, while he began spearing her near vertical body, almost like he was trying to bury her head first. It wasn't long before he released inside her. But that wasn't enough, he grabbed Yang's wrists and tried to make it look like Yang was a motorcycle, and that he was it's rider,she looked down, and swore she could see the shape of him pushing one of her tits while banging her. And he came, again and again. With every release Yang felt her vision get a little blurrier, her mind, a little hazier and the smile of pure pleasure on her face get a little bit wider.

Eventually, after being railed for what seemed like days, she finally,and achingly pulled on her clothes and left, either too tired, pleasure-filled or upset to care that the female staff were all giggling inwardly to themselves as varying quantities of lien were pushed into cleavage space or in waistbands. Only after leaving the club, did the facade that she was actually walking straight drop, her legs seemed to fold in on themselves and wobbled uncontrollably as she tried to mount Bumblebee to ride back to Beacon.

Which is what would have happened, had the vibrations of the engine not pushed her halfway to a mindbreaking orgasm. She thought to herself, "There's no way I'm doing any serious kind of activity tomorrow... but it was so worth it."


	2. Snowy Peaks (Weiss x Jaune?)

**This is a small message before this chapter's beginning, this is the first of two requests by PacersSaturdays2013, I wanted to post the one with his OC, Thomas Beatty, first, but I'm still trying to get a decent ending to it. This doesn't have as much smut in it as the others, chalk it up to me trying to write WhiteKnight, but I never really bought that ship, so it's not as good is what I'm getting at. Still a reminder, message me if you have any requests, and I'll try and fit them in ASAP. If you want to visit Pacer, here: u/2761185/**

There he was again, invading every private moment. Why did Jaune Arc, a person she utterly despised, keep appearing in the spaces when Weiss Schnee closed her eyes? Frankly, it was beginning to frustrate her. Especially how, in these moments, the downright repulsive gestures of "romance" that he displayed on a regular basis, elicited not their ususal nauseating response, but a childishly gleeful giggle.

The situation was maddening to be sure, she'd already had more than double her normal amount of coffee that morning, and was actually pulling small silky strands off her head, sat there trying to figure this enigma out. But, if Weiss Schnee was one thing, it was resourceful, she'd get to the bottom of this one way or another. She just had to think. Think. Think. On the verge of giving up, Marron nudged at her knee, incidentally knocking into the desk, and one of the photographs on it toppled forward. Weiss lifted the image up, it was Team RWBY after the official ceremony.

"Of course, I can ask my friends if they've got any ideas." She turned to the dog. "Good boy, Marron. Next time we're alone, I'll give you that _special_ treat again. Okay."

The large mutt yipped and moved to lounge about in the corner of the room. While the heiress set out to locate some people for interesting conversation. She first spotted Ruby, but chose to leave her as a last resort, because she was the only person who understood less about men than she did. The person she was conversing with, however, would certainly be of some help to her. Yang was the dream of most guys, and envy of most girls, at Beacon. If anybody would know, she would.

"Hey, Bee's Schnees, what's up."

Nervously, the white huntress replied, "Hi Yang. Listen I need your opinion on something."

"No, having no boobs is not the end of the world."

"What. No, why would you think that's what I'm asking about? Contrary to your opinion, a woman's life does not revolve around the circumference of her chest."

"Keep believing that. Anyway, what is it?" Replied the huntress, referred to in whispers as the Bimbo of Beacon.

"What does it mean when you have this recurring image of a guy... that you can't quite get rid of."

"Well, it's usually one of two things. Either a) you are completely head-over-heels for him, but since this is you we're talking about..."

"Hey!"

"It's most likely the other one, the stress has finally gotten to you, and subconsciously, you think this guy can help relieve it."

"Huh, that was surprisingly mature for you, Yang. I kind of understand why Ruby..." she was cut off

"That mean's your little bun wants a hot-dog." The busty member of RWBY said, a cheshire-esque grin emanating from her face.

"Never mind."

"So, which mortal man dares to invade the desires of the Ice Queen." Yang continued in a dramatic fashion.

Weiss had stormed off after that, returning to the dorm to ruminate on what had just occurred. She found Blake there, reading as ususal.

"Blake, I'm going for a nap, I need to sleep on something, wake me up if anything important happens." she said, removing her dress, leaving her in her undergarments, as chaste white as every other article she owned.

Blake responded with a simple 'sure' and though it took a few minutes, her mind did naturally sail towards the leader of Team JNPR, and yet somehow, this wasn't the Jaune she knew at all. Before her stood a confident, well-kept charmer, not the bumbling, messy person that Pyrrha seemed to fawn over, though Weiss couldn't understand why.

"Miss Schnee, a pleasure to speak with you at last." this not-Jaune said

Weiss thought to herself, ' _he's in my head, he's not real, he's in my head, he's not real_ '. Not-Jaune heard this, replying with the simple, and surprisingly well-thought response of, 'just because i'm in your head, doesn't make this me any less real than other me'.

"Did... did you just make a good point?"

"Of course, I am the version of me that you want me to be, I'm fully aware that this is a dream, and that you seem drawn to me."

Weiss blushed, she almost didn't recognize this person, and yet it's like they'd known each other their whole lives. "Well, you do possess a certain _aura_ about you." she joked, hiding a snigger.

"Just because this is your head, doesn't mean all your material is going to be golden. Leave the humor, specifically the puns, to Yang. Now, let's see if we can't fix the issue of you." He leaned in, planting a powerful, deep kiss; their voices intermingling as both fought for dominance. Eventually, they both fell, Weiss finding herself in a similar look to her real body, and Mind-Jaune laying beneath her in a suave tuxedo.

At that moment, a voice sounded from the empty void around them, _'your little bun wants a hot-dog'_ and a faceless version of Yang walked by.

Weiss, frustrated at the fact Yang had invaded the most romantic thought she'd had up to this point, tried to tell her to go away. Turning back, she saw Yang in the place of Jaune, same tuxedo, same position.

"It sounds like you are in denial. I'm your subconscious Weiss, you can't hide anything from me, and even if you don't want to admit it, you know Yang speaks truly." Weiss blinked rapidly, each time finding herself laying on top of someone else, Ruby, Blake, Winter, Neptune, finally stopping on herself, before her father forced her to fight the large knight, unmarred by the duties of being a huntress.

Other-Weiss cradled her, "I know your pain, I share in it, and I want it to go away for us both. I can make it happen, all you have to do is ask and let yourself go a little."

Tears bubbling in her eyes, Weiss responded, "Can Jaune come back please?"

"I never left. Now, what would you like?"

Other-Jaune never needed a response, by this point Weiss had already willed them both bare, drinking in the beauty of the moment, of each other. Before the passion took over and it would be lost.

Weiss felt no pain as Other-Jaune entered her, just the bliss of being filled so completely for the first time, maybe the only time. With every thrust and roll, the two got louder, panting, squealing and screaming as Other-Jaune catered to her every desire. His coarse tongue making her nether-lips drip like a leaky tap, which his lingering fingers tried to plug up, only making things worse. By the end, Weiss was a quivering mess while Other-Jaune was still raring to go. Against her better judgement, Weiss chose to continue, being entered again seemed to be a bad move, now with every thrust, it was almost like the pleasure was blinding pain, she began to get curious, could the real Jaune treat her this well if she asked, but that would have to wait, Other-Jaune released inside her for what seemed to be the fifth time, and the darkness began to recede, she was waking.

"Remember, all you need to do is cast your mind here, and we will help." was Other-Jaune's parting words. Weiss awoke to find what looked like tear-stains on her pillow, but more importantly that she had bed-head, something that required an immediate retcon. She noticed in the full-body mirror, a damp patch, over her modesty, in her pants, and she thought to herself, the dream can't have be


End file.
